


Phoenix Rising

by Stydia_CO



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_CO/pseuds/Stydia_CO
Summary: When an old member of the pack makes a return, it changes everything. It also changes a certain scrawny boy in love with a strawberry blonde. What will happen when the packs lives are turned upside down?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a minute, but I was super inspired with this idea. Let me know if you want me to add anything.

**Chapter 1: Just the Beginning**

            It was a cloudy, rainy day; pretty depressing especially for Lydia. She had come home earlier that day from a fight with Scott over when and where she is allowed to fight. She is a tough girl, she doesn’t need to have her hand held. She may not have claws and fangs, but she is strong. No one really sees how strong she is except one person…Stiles. He always is amazed by what she can do and practices with her. When she is with him, she feels stronger, when he is in danger, she feels stronger, and when she is away from her, she feels weak.

Deaton had always talked about the tether they shared, and she was starting to really see it. Of course, she didn’t want to admit it, it was Stiles, yet it _was_ Stiles. That was a whole other thing that she hadn’t really come to terms with yet. It was the way Stiles had changed in front of her, or at least the way she sees him. He seemed to get, well, hotter. She had started to notice the muscles that formed on his arms, the way his jaw became protruding, and the way his smile made her blush. But that wasn’t something she was going to admit to anyone, or even herself.

Lydia sat on her bed staring up at the blank, white ceiling. Boy she was bored, and just when she thought she was going to die of boredom, her phone dinged. She was hoping for a text from Stiles, no idea _why_ , but her phone lit up with Scott’s name.

**Scott: _Meet at the clinic ASAP. We need you._**

Lydia could almost scream for joy. _They needed her._ This was her time; she scrambled to throw on a jacket and run out the door to get in her car. She turned the key in the ignition and sped away to the clinic.

 

She parked next to the jeep and walked in. Scott, Stiles, and Deaton were deep in a discussion with a letter between them all.

“Lydia, thank god you are here” Stiles said making a prayer motion with his hands.   
            Lydia smiled toward the ground as she felt the warmth rush to her cheeks.

“Show me what ya got”

Scott quickly made room for her to look at the letter they had placed between them all on the table.

Scott took a deep breath and looked at the ground. “We got an anonymous letter to meet at the Nemeton to receive information regarding Allison”

Lydia felt her heart tug just at the sound of Allison’s name. She hadn’t forgotten about her, of course not, but she hadn’t heard her name out loud in some time. “What do you mean information about Allison?” she said with a little more anger than she thought.

“Apparently her grave was disturbed two nights ago, dug up, and her body is missing” Stiles said trying to hide the worry in his voice.

“What do you mean _disturbed?_ ” she shot back.

“Her grave looked like it was dug out of, from the casket up” Scott said with a deep breath.

“What does that even mean??” Lydia shouted trying not to believe the obvious.

Stiles took a deep breath and made eye contact with Lydia, “We think Allison is alive”.

And just like that, all the air was taken out of Lydia’s lungs. This couldn’t be happening. She had just barely come to Allison’s death and it has been just over a year. How is she supposed to deal with the idea of Allison being alive? Is she even alive? Is this part of a bigger plan? Is this a trap? And suddenly she was out of her head looking up at the ceiling again.

“Lydia…..Lydia…..Lydia are you okay?”. And she opened her eyes to see herself in Stiles’s arms.

“Y-You fainted” Stiles said as he stood her up on her feet.

“Sorry, it’s just a lot to take in…I guess”

“No, no its okay Lydia. I-We totally understand. It is a heavy thought for us all” Stiles said looking directly in her eyes. All she could do was smile back. He was always there for her, just like Allison.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” She asked brushing off her clothes.

“We are going to the Nemeton. Tonight” Scott said rolling the map up.

And that was the end of it, they called the rest of the pack and crammed into Stiles’s jeep. Malia, Scott, and Kira in the back and Lydia riding shotgun while Stiles drove. It was a quiet drive, but loud with tension. Nobody wanted to talk about what they were doing, it seemed crazy. Malia and Kira barely knew Allison while the other three’s lives crumbled because of her death. Stiles parked the car at the edge of the reserve and everyone got out. They began the walk to the Nemeton in silence until Stiles pulled Lydia aside letting the group continue.

“Lydia, are you ready for this? I don’t want to throw you into something like this” Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Stiles, it doesn’t matter if I am ready or not, this is about Allison. I would do anything for her”

“I know, I just want to make sure you are okay. I don’t know what is going to happen. I don’t even know if we are safe” he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Thank you, Stiles, and the pack is here. We will keep you safe, I promise”.

He blushed, “it’s not me I’m worried about”. And then it hit her, Stiles really does care for her, not just her safety but her well-being. He knows she is strong, but still worries like a parent, or a boyfriend you could say.

“We will all be okay Stiles, I can handle myself” she replied with a smile. He then did something she didn’t expect. He kissed her on the cheek, “just don’t get hurt for me okay?” and then he turned to walk with the group. She stood there shocked and felt the warmth creep onto her cheeks before she headed towards the group.

They all reached the Nemeton to see someone they weren’t expecting. Kate.

“Well hello there, aren’t you all glad to see me?” she said letting her fangs show. The pack didn’t show their shock and yet started to piece things together.   
            “It took me a long time to get here, you should be glad I am even showing you what I have been working on. You all know my niece, Allison, a lovely girl who’s life was cut short due to all of your shortcomings”. Lydia could see the hurt in Stiles’s eyes as he looked at the ground. He still felt that her death was his fault, that he killed Allison. It wasn’t true, it wasn’t him but the nogitsune. She grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Oh isn’t that cute! The best friend is getting with Allison’s murderer. Not a good look Lydia, how could you betray Allison like that?” Kate said moving towards the two.

“He didn’t kill anybody, and if you want to blame her death on anyone, why not yourself? You weren’t even there to help, too busy hiding like the coward you are” Lydia said anger deep in her voice.

“Lydia, sweet innocent Lydia, I wasn’t there for Allison, but I am now. Wait until you see how gorgeous she is now. Allison, come show your friends how beautiful you are”. And just like that, she appeared from behind a tree, but not the Allison they knew. Her eyes were glowing yellow and she had fangs. It was Allison, she looked the same, but she was a werewolf.

“Hello Lydia, I’ve missed you” Allison said with her gentle voice and soft smile.

“This can’t be” Lydia whispered. She was shocked, scared, and above all, she was actually happy.

“But Lydia it is, I am real. Kate changed me, I don’t know how but I know I am here and I’m happy”.

Lydia could see a tear roll down Scott’s face and she couldn’t help but let the water filling up in her eyes fall. Allison’s eyes went back to their beautiful brown and she hugged Lydia.

“Oh my god, you’re back” Lydia said letting out a sob.

“I am back Lydia, and I can’t wait to show you what I have learned” Allison said with a evil smirk. And in that moment, Lydia’s face changed as well as the pack’s as they saw Allison’s eyes go back to their yellow glow and her fangs pop out.

“LYDIA WATCH OUT!” and before she knew it Stiles tackled her to the ground.

“Oh Stiles, why take her from me? I don’t want to hurt Lydia, I want to hurt you!” and Allison lunged at Stiles. He rolled away and was quick to his feet. Lydia felt like she couldn’t move, her mind was going 100 miles per hour and she couldn’t fathom what was happening in front of her eyes. Scott jumped in trying to grab Allison, but she was quick and pushed him back.

“You want to fight now Scott? I see you found a new girl, not as pretty as me I see” she said looking at Kira. And then she lunged at Kira who pushed her to the ground. Lydia quickly got up and ran over to Allison, “Allison stop! What are you doing?!” but before she got an answer Allison threw her into a tree. Her back hit the tree and knocked all the air out of her lungs. Her vision started to go blurry, but she blinked back to reality. Stiles ran over to her “Lydia are you okay?” he asked assessing her injuries. “yeah, yeah i’m fine” and with that Allison was tackling Malia, punching her in the jaw, knocking her out cold. In a blink of an eye Kira was on top of her back trying to pull her to the ground when Allison flipped her over her back on to the ground causing her head to the hit the ground with an immense amount of force. Lydia quickly got up and ran over to Allison, arms raised ready for a scream. Allison turned, and she looked angrier than before. “Get out of my way Lydia!” and with that Lydia let out a scream causing Allison to reach for ears and fall to her knees. She kept screaming though, this would weaken Allison enough for them to gain control of the situation. Or so she thought, she started to feel weak. She felt all the energy leave her body and she fell onto her side. She laid with her head on the ground, vision going in and out. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she saw Allison get up and walk over to Stiles.

“Stiles….no…….Allison…..stop…..” was all she got out before she saw Allison grab him by the neck and push him up against a tree. Scott was making sure Malia and Kira were okay when he heard Stiles choked scream.

 “Allison stop! Put him down!” Scott yelled moving closer to her.

“Oh Scott, I am just letting Stiles have a taste of what I had to deal with” and with that she picked up Stiles arm and sunk her teeth into it. And that was all Lydia saw before she blacked out.

 

**End of Chapter 1**

           


	2. Chapter 2: Choked Breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am still a little rusty with this stuff, but I think you will enjoy this chapter. If you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to leave them in the comments!

**Chapter 2: Choked Breaths**

**8 hours later**

Lydia was laying in a cold hospital bed of Beacon Hill Memorial. It was silent, the only noise coming through was the beeping of the machines monitoring her vitals. It was an eerie noise, but somehow soothing. She didn’t realize where she was, she was confused and dazed; probably from being thrown into a tree and draining all of her energy in a scream. The monitor beeped slowly, and she began to open her eyes. She started to take in the sight before her. She was in a hospital bed…..wait why was she in a hospital bed? And then it all came flooding back like a hurricane. Kate Argent is back, Allison is alive, she was thrown into a tree, and oh my gosh Stiles. She sat up in a panic and began pulling out different tubes and wires out her body ignoring the alarms going off in the room. She didn’t care, she was set on finding Stiles. Why did the pack leave her behind? Where was everyone? Where was _Stiles?_ She quickly grabbed her clothes and threw on her shoes. She ran out of the room only to find a set of nurses coming her way. “Ma’am you need to go back into your room” one of the nurses said blocking her path. “Let me through!” she yelled trying to push past. They stopped her and grabbed her forearms, keeping her from moving forward. “LET ME GO!” she yelled kicking and struggling with the nurses with all the strength she had left. “Ma’am you need to calm down!” another nurse said. And that is when Lydia saw Melissa running down the hall towards her. While the nurses were trying to force her back into her room, she started calling out for her, “Melissa!”. Melissa started jogging over to the scene calling out to the other nurses.

“Let her go. She’s with me, I will take care of her” Melissa said as the nurses let Lydia go.

“I am so glad to see you. Where is everyone?” Lydia asked in a panic. Melissa’s eyes drifted to the ground for a moment, and then looked back up to Lydia.

“They are with Stiles. He isn’t in good shape…at all”. And that is when all the strength Lydia had left drained away. Her knees were weak, she felt like she couldn’t breathe, and her eyes filled with a glassy fluid. Melissa must have noticed because she pulled her into a deep hug. Lydia tried to stay strong, but she couldn’t get herself together. She let it all out on Melissa’s shoulders. This was her fault. She couldn’t save Stiles from anything, she had promised she would keep him safe. She felt useless and above anything, helpless.

“Can I see him?” Lydia choked out pulling away from their hug.

“Of course, follow me”

They walked for what seemed like miles and felt like hours. She followed Melissa throughout the hospital until she reached a room located at the far east end of the hospital. Melissa swiped her ID and the door unlocked, letting them both in. She was greeted with the sad faces of Scott, Kira, Malia, and Sheriff Stilinski. She turned her head to see the bed where an almost lifeless Stiles laid. She wouldn’t believe he was alive without the heart monitor beeping. All the color in his face was gone, he was bruised around his neck, and she couldn’t help but notice the large bandage on his forearm. She felt her heart sink, he was bit. By the looks of it, it didn’t look like his body was reacting well to it.

“He has been asleep for around 8 hours now. We aren’t seeing any signs of healing around the bite, and his injuries are not improving at all” Melissa said checking his vitals for probably the 100th time today. Stiles was like a son to her, so this must be hitting her just as hard as everybody else, if not worse.

“He is strong. He will make it out of this”. It came out of Lydia’s mouth before she even realized she said it. Everyone turned to her, waiting for her to say something else because no one knew what to say.

“I know Stiles. He is a fighter, even when things look impossible, he always finds a way. He always figures it out” and Lydia felt the warm, salty liquid roll down her cheek. “He-He always figures it out” and then she felt like she was going to break down. She felt the lump form in her throat and her hands began to shake and before she crumbled, she felt a warm hand grab hers. It was Scott. He gave her a tight squeeze and she felt the air come back to her lungs. Stiles and Scott had changed her, been there for her like no one else before. They had changed her life, and she couldn’t imagine not having either of them around. Scott was hurting too, and to know that he was there for her made her feel a sense of strength.

Her sense of calm didn’t last long because the heart monitor started to beep uncontrollably at a fast pace, setting off alarms left and right. Stiles body began to spasm and everyone started to panic.

“Everyone out of the room now!” Melissa yelled over the alarms going off. Then before she could process anything, there were four nurses running into the room grabbing onto Stiles. Lydia couldn’t move, she was frozen. And then she was being pulled out by Scott.

“Lydia, we need to leave!” Scott yelled pulling at her hand.

“I’m not leaving him Scott!” She yelled back trying to pull her hand away.

“We have to!” he shot back, but she continued to fight back. And then Scott’s arms were around her waist, lifting her up and pulling her out of the room. She began to kick and scream trying to break free, but she was no match for Scott. She couldn’t do anything and then she felt the tickle in her throat. It began to burn and burn and her throat felt like it was on fire. She tried to shove the pain back down, but it was becoming unbearable. She couldn’t hold it in anymore. She let it out. Her scream tore through the room breaking the tv in the room, cracking the screen in the heart monitor, and causing the glass windows in the room to shatter. And then she stopped. It was silent. Stiles body stopped spasming, the nurses fell to the ground unconscious, and everyone stopped. It was complete, udder silence. And then she heard it. Stiles shot up into an upright position and let out a terrifying roar. His eyes glowed, his fangs showed, and most importantly, he was alive.

Everyone stood still, shocked, scared, worried, and hopeful. Stiles _was_ alive.

“What the hell happened?!” Stiles asked, his fangs retracting and eyes returning to their golden brown.

No one said anything. No one did anything. They all just stood still. Until Lydia ran and pulled him into a hug. Stiles was shocked at first, but slowly melted into the hug. Everyone slowly moved back into the room. Sheriff Stilinski was crying and joined Lydia in her hug with Stiles. They stayed like that for a while, until Stiles finally spoke up.

“Ummm….what happened guys? I have never seen you all so glad to see me”

Everyone let out a small laugh, this was the Stiles they knew and loved. Even in the most dark, dreadful situation, he can make anyone laugh with his personality.

“We will explain everything after you get some much needed rest” said Melissa as Lydia and the Sheriff finally let go and made their way back to the pack. Stiles didn’t seem to argue as he laid his head back onto the pillow, clearly exhausted.

“I’m going to move him to another room, this one clearly has some damages that I will have to figure out how to explain…somehow”. Lydia couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. As Melissa wheeled Stiles’s bed into the hallway everyone started to head out, probably to catch up on some much needed sleep. Lydia started to head out following everyone when someone caught her arm. It was Scott.

“Lydia, can I talk to you?”

Lydia was confused, what was there to talk about? Stiles was _okay._

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?”

“You brought him back Lydia. I heard it”

“He just needed time to heal, or some words of encouragement. I didn’t do anything”

“No, you don’t understand. I heard it, his heart stop. Right before you screamed, I heard it stop. And then after you screamed, he was up. You brought him back with your scream Lydia”

Lydia couldn’t believe it, but it made sense. Deaton had always talked about the tether they shared. She had brought him back once during their sacrifice to find the Nemeton, but this felt different. She was lost in thought until Scott spoke.

“Lydia….You saved him. You saved Stiles”

And with that Lydia felt her heart melt, she saved him. Just like she said she would. She kept her promise, and that meant the world to her. But she also felt herself start to think about what this tether meant; did this mean her feelings for Stiles are something more than she originally thought? Could it be that she, Lydia Martin, has feelings for Stiles Stilinski? She pushed the thought away and looked at Scott.

“If I did, I was just keeping my promise” and with that she walked out of the room, feeling strong and vulnerable all at the same time.

 

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the concept of this chapter more than how I actually wrote it, but maybe i'll edit it.

**Chapter 3: Growing Pains**

**The Next Day**

Lydia’s mother came to the hospital to sign her out and take her home. They didn’t speak at all during the drive home; Lydia just made her way up to her room and fell right asleep. Not that she was calm or at peace, but she was physically and mentally exhausted. She had pushed herself to her limits trying to help, and it was catching up.

She woke up to the sun shining through her windows and falling on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Her back was still in an immense amount of pain, and her head was throbbing. She turned to her nightstand and found two bottles of medication, a glass of water, and a note.

_Thought you might want these. I am off to work, but don’t hesitate to call or text me. I love you. -Mom_

Lydia read the stickers on the side of the bottles and poured two pills out of each. She threw them in her mouth and took a sip of the water. She grabbed her phone from the charger and checked her messages.

**_Four New Messages (4)_ **

**Scott: We all made it home. Stiles was released early this morning, he is back at home.**

**Malia: Stiles made it home.**

**Kira: Hey girly, Stiles was released and made it home.**

**Sheriff Stilinski: Stiles made it home, I think you should come see him. He has been asking for you.**

She of course was happy that Stiles was released and home, but it was the Sheriff’s text that made her stomach fill with butterflies. She quickly got up from her bed and made her way to her closet. Lydia was known for her ability to look put together, even when on the inside she wasn’t. She grabbed a beige skirt and a light blue blouse and grabbed some booties to go with it. She put her hair in a simple braid with mascara and a light gloss and headed out the door.

**Lydia to Sheriff: I’m on my way.**

With that, she put the car in drive and headed to the Stilinski home. She parked in front of the house and looked at her self in the rearview mirror.

“You got this Lydia. You are strong. You can do this” she said to herself.

She opened the door and headed to the front door. She walked up the stairs and was about to knock, when the door was swung open. Sheriff Stilinski was behind the door with a large smile.

“It’s good to see you Lydia. I’m really glad you came” and with that she walked in the doors.

“I’m glad to be here” she said with a small smile.

“He is in his bedroom”

She smiled and turned to the stairs and made her way up. She saw the door to Stiles’s room and couldn’t help but think about all the times she had come up here. Whether it was them investigating with his board or crying to one another after Allison’s death. He was always there for her, even when she thought she didn’t need anyone. He always had a way of making her smile and turning her day around. After he rescued her from Eichen House, they had become much closer. Some thought it was due to his actions to get her out, but it really was Lydia was starting to feel things for Stiles. Not just because of him rescuing her, but because it opened her eyes to all the things he had done for her, the small memories they shared and cherished, and most importantly, he made her feel at home. She made a ton of memories up here. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find Stiles sitting on his bed reading off his laptop.

“Hey” was all she got out.

He put his laptop down and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Hey”

“How are you feeling?”

“Want me to be honest?” he said with a quick smile.

“Of course” she said we a slight laugh.

“I feel strong, like actually strong” he said with a giddiness that reminded her of a child on Christmas.

“Come sit Lyds” he said patting the spot next to him on his bed. She made her way to his bed and sat down next to him. She had been in Stiles’s bed before, but she felt her hands starting to sweat and her heart started to beat a little faster. It then clicked, _Stiles can hear this._ She then felt a sense of panic and decided to change the topic.

“What were you looking at on your laptop?” she asked reaching for it. He quickly jumped up and grabbed it slamming it shut.

“N-Nothing. It’s nothing, just some video I found” he said avoiding her eyes.

Lydia tilted her head and looked confused, she felt confused. What was he looking at that she couldn’t see? She was going to get it out of him. She threw her legs over the bed and stood up making her way to where he was standing until they were almost touching each other.

Lydia put on her sweet voice and brushed her fingers on his arms, “Come on Stilinski, why don’t you show me what you have been looking at?”. She slowly raised her head to look up at his face, almost getting lost in his warm brown eyes.

“Lydia, I-I don’t know what you’re doing but it isn’t going to work” he said feeling his heart begin to beat at a faster pace. And then she took his confusion and vulnerable state to use her free hand to grab the laptop from him and run to his bed.

“Ha! Got ya!” she said opening the laptop.

“Wait, Lyds-“ and then her eyes were met with tons of tabs opened all about emotional tethers, death, and love. She almost couldn’t believe her eyes, he was researching about them. She saw that his photo album was open in another tab and it was a picture of them from a few days after he rescued her from Eichen House, they looked happy. She clicked through a couple more photos and found more photos of them together. She was in shock, yet the butterflies in her stomach returned.

“I-It isn’t what it looks like! I swear!” he said making spastic arm motions.

She got up from the bed and made her way over to him.

“Stiles, its okay. I felt it; the tether” she said looking up to his eyes again.

“You brought me back” he said looking into her eyes that were starting to fill with tears. She didn’t know what to do, but her body spoke before she could. She pulled him into a deep hug, she felt his arms wrap around her body and she nuzzled her head into this chest. They seemed to melt into one another, lost in each other’s warmth and comfort. They stayed like that for a while until Lydia pulled away.

“Stiles, why do you have pictures of us up on your laptop?”

He seemed embarrassed at the question because he blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh-Ummm I don’t know, they just made me feel better…researching also makes me feel better. Like physically I feel great, but I don’t know if I can handle this whole werewolf thing. I’m already starting to get overwhelmed just by the scents I can smell, the sounds I can hear, and I can’t even think about the full moon. I already feel the need to act upon impulse. I don’t know if I am capable of this” He said in a quick breath while slumping face first onto the bed next to her.

She didn’t really know what to say, he seemed so calm and collected when she got there and now, he was a mess. He let his wall down and let her see the real him, and she was going to help him deal with this in everyway possible.

“Stiles-“ she rubbed his shoulders “Stiles, look at me”. He slowly rolled over and sat up next to her. He turned his head and his warm brown eyes met with Lydia’s beautiful green ones. “I think you are going to make a great werewolf. You were the brains of the pack before this, so just imagine what you can do now. You already were fighting along side the pack with just a bat! Now you have claws, fangs, and strength on your side. You are going to make it through this. I promise” She said grabbing onto one of his hands.

“How do you know that is true though? What if I turn out to be terrible and a danger to people?”

“We both know you are not capable of vile, terrible things. And I am going to be there to help you every step of the way”

Stiles could just tell by the tone of her voice that she meant this. She was going to make sure he survived this.

“Thank you Lyds, I don’t know what I would do without you” he said looking into her green eyes again.

“Stiles, I don’t know what I would do without you” and then she felt that warm sensation in her stomach, she felt the heat radiate from her body, and her heartbeat sped up. “Stiles-I-I need you” and then she became flustered because he can probably smell her emotions and hear her heartbeat.

“I need you too Lydia” was all Stiles responded with because he couldn’t hear himself think over the sound of Lydia’s heart. Why was her heart racing? Did she have too much caffeine? It was fine just a minute ago, he heard it. And then it was like a light bulb went off in Stiles’s head. She was _nervous._ But nervous about what? All they were talking about was him. And then it clicked, _all_ they had been talking about was _him._ Stiles then felt his heart begin to race, but not because he was nervous. He was overwhelmed with the thought of Lydia having feelings for him, the girl he had been in love with since the 3rd grade might have feelings for him. His mind then began to run a hundred miles a minute thinking of all the reasons why she couldn’t have feelings for him. He was beginning to get overwhelmed and couldn’t think properly. His mind was flooding in with information, then the noise of all the cars outside hit his ears, and then all the smells hit him from all around. He couldn’t focus on one thing. _He was panicking._

Lydia could see Stiles shut down. He became quiet, but she could see the sweat forming on his forehead and how he squeezed his free hand into a fist.

“Stiles?” No answer.

“S-Stiles?” Nothing.

“Stiles!” Still no reply. She grabbed his face in between her hands and looked into his eyes. “Stiles! What is happening?!”

Stiles felt himself lose control, he could feel his claws starting to push to the surface and his gums were in an immense amount of pain. He was shifting, and that caused him to panic more. Then he was hit with a wave of pain throughout his whole body. “Ahhh-god dammit!” he yelled out as he curled up on the floor.

 Lydia grabbed onto him trying to calm him down.

“Stiles you need to calm down!”

He couldn’t hear anything, everything else was muted by the sounds of his heartbeat racing. He had no control and could feel himself turning. He let out another scream and quickly ran into his bathroom. He didn’t want to let Lydia see him like this; out of control.

Lydia was right at the door begging him to let her in. “Stiles, I-I can help you. Just let me in” but her pleads were drowned out by his screams of agony. She had seen Scott and Malia shift and it never seemed to cause this much pain. She was trying to unlock the door when all of a sudden, the screams stopped. It was silent.

“Stiles, can you let me in now?” she asked quietly. No reply.

She began to panic, what if he was in trouble? Unconscious? Seriously hurt? Dead? She wasn’t going to let Stiles be in anymore pain that he had already been in so she grabbed his bat and broke the handle off the door. What she saw next was not what she was expecting, at all. She let the door open and there was a wolf. Like an actual full wolf, except this one had glowing yellow-green eyes. She was in shock, but she managed to get one word out. “Stiles?-“

The wolf cocked its head and let its tongue out. Lydia grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Scott.

“Hey Lydia, how are you doing?”

“Scott there is no time. I need you to get to Stiles’s house ASAP. He isn’t hurt or anything, but you are going to want to see this” and with that Scott was speeding to the house.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
